Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a sole, and more particularly to a method for forming a plastic support shell of a sole.
Description of the Prior Art
Foamed plastic can find wide application in the production of commodities of daily use, in transportation, industrial manufacturing and even in aero mechanical industry.
The manufacturing process varies depending on what purpose the foamed plastic is used for. For example, when it is used as an insole of a shoe, the foamed plastic must be formed to fit the shape of the sole, and the conventional method for forming this kind of foamed plastic not only involves the step of forming a semi product in the form of a thin shell by vacuum plastic molding, but also involves the steps of taking out the semi product, cutting, trimming and drilling. Since the semi product is a thin shell, it will be difficult to fix the thin shell semi product during the cutting, trimming and drilling process, which will result in low manufacturing accuracy and efficiency.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.